


4th Grade Boogaloo

by aika_max



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Breakdancing, Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Higgs is Kevin Whitaker's 4th Grade teacher. DJ Kevin and his fresh tunes are something of a disruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4th Grade Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> For my girl isisparker who asked for: Selfie. Henry Higgs & Charmonique’s son, Kevin. Teacher!AU :)

Mr. Higgs loved order in his classroom that was full of perfect children from the best families who always scored the best results on their standardized tests. His perfectly perfect class was disturbed by the one child who could put the others into a frenzy at the nearest drop of a beat, and DJ Kevin, as the children on the playground called him, was always ready to drop a fresh beat that was so dope even the teachers started moving.  Henry thought he could resist the pull by being the example of the implacable adult, but Kevin’s powers of music were just too strong resulting one afternoon recess in a breakdance-off between Mr. Higgs and Mr. Saperstein, the 5th grade homeroom teacher, that Henry Higgs somehow won, though not without earning himself a sprained ankle for his efforts.


End file.
